Backtalk with Baxter Sarno
Backtalk with Baxter Sarno is a late-night television program starring host, Baxter Sarno. He delivers a monologue, in which he jokes about current events. Later he interviews guests. Over half of college-aged viewers claim they get their news from Sarno. . Graystone Interview At the urging of Cyrus Xander and Graystone Industries' public relations manager, Priyah Magnus, Daniel Graystone appears on Backtalk in an effort to promote a good public relations image for Graystone Industries after his wife revealed that their daughter was the terrorist who blew up the MAGLEV train. He suffers in the interview. Amanda Graystone catches up with them in time to hear Daniel say that Zoe was “troubled,” a description he wanted to avoid. Sarno accuses Daniel of creating a lawless environment that drove Zoe to blow up a train. Backstage, Amanda reaches a tipping point and strides out onto the stage. Onstage, she and Daniel renew their defense of Zoe, saying that she was not inherently a bad person, rather an angry young woman who saw the horrible, moral lawlessness of the holoband. Because of that, the Soldiers of the One got to her. Sarno demands to know how Daniel knows this. Daniel confesses that he created an avatar of Zoe, much to Sarno's and Amanda’s shock. Continuing his reconciliation attempts, Daniel says the V-World might be to blame, since they thought they could control the content and were obviously wrong. Sarno pushes Daniel to consider a resolution. Daniel decides, on the spot, that Graystone Industries will no longer profit off of the V-World or holoband technologies. Amanda discusses setting up a foundation to help children adversely affected by their experiences in the V-World. All proceeds from the sale of holobands will fund this organization. The interview is turned around successfully and Sarno applauds Amanda on her save. Backstage, an irate Cyrus says that is “sixty percent of our net” while Priyah Magnus contends that it is “great PR.” Citizens all across Caprica City watch the Graystone interview. Vergis Interview Tomas Vergis appears on the talk show to curry favor with Caprican audiences. He dismisses the rivalry between him and Daniel Graystone, then insults Daniel as a maker of holoband "toys." He expresses his sympathy for Daniel and Amanda Graystone and for everyone who suffered in that senseless tragedy. Then he says, "It's a funny thing, tragedy. It makes you realize where your heart belongs. I was educated on Caprica. You know that. And I have a couple of homes here. I started to think about where I belong, and how I felt inside. And we're all Capricans. I may as well make it official. I'm gonna get my citizenship." The audience applauds and Sarno says, "Caprica loves you, Tomas Vergis." Daniel is watching the interview from home and calls Vergis a "cagey genius." He knows what Vergis is planning. The Shape of Things to Come Additional Images 104 Baxter Sarno.jpg|Baxter Sarno likes to speak for Caprica. 103 Baxter Sarno.jpg|Sarno delivers his monologue criticizing Daniel Graystone. 104 Comic.jpg|The comic warms up the audience. 104 Makeup Artist.jpg|Daniel bribes Rebecca with 1,000 cubits to let him smoke while she does his makeup. 104 Watching Sarno Goldie's Triad.png|The Ha'la'tha watch the Graystone interview at Goldie's. 104 Priyah Cyrus Amanda Backstage.jpg|Amanda is angry at the direction the interview is taking. 104 Stage Manager Backtalk.png|The stage manager tries to stop Amanda from barging onto the stage. 104 Episode.jpg|Amanda joins the interview to set things straight about Zoe. 104 Crew Member.jpg|Sam "persuades" a backstage crew member to give him an all-access pass. 104 Watching Sarno GDD.png|Jordan Duram and his GDD colleagues watch the Graystone interview. Trivia In the DVD commentary, Ronald D. Moore says Backtalk is modeled after the The Dick Cavett Show. "Reins of a Waterfall." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Ronald D. Moore, episode 103, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 28:55-29:34. References Category:Caprica City Category:Organizations